Bite Me
by Chlomomo
Summary: As a daring stunt in the woods leads to Katerina beginning a new life, how will she cope in the enclosed town of Morganville?   Not to be completed. Kinda sucked anyway. ;3
1. Pranks

**AN: This doesn't start becoming a fan fiction until around the third or fourth chapter. It starts off with the story of how she changed before she gets there.**

**Sorry for the confusion ^_^ &This is my first time at this stuff so.. Ja lets see how it goes :3.**

I turned around full circle, examining every area of the surrounding trees.

_So much for camping. Bitches._

I wandered around aimlessly, hoping to shine my flashlight on one of my so-called friends. I knew they liked to scare me, but this was ridiculous. The moon was getting high now, the light reflecting dimly, creating faint outlines on the trees. It made the forest look creepy, like a cliche horror movie set. I stopped, half expecting the movies to come true and my murderer to step out from behind a tree, muttering a clever one-liner. I waited for a good thirty seconds, before shrugging and walking off, amused for a few seconds at my stupidity.

I walked on for several more minutes, ignoring my shudders as the wind became more violent, shouting out each of my friends names. Suddenly, I stopped, hearing voices, followed by the sound of muffled giggling.

"Kateriiiiiina, over heeeeeeere. Kateriiiiiinaaa!"

I turned to face the direction where I'd heard the sounds.

"I know it's you. Just come out so I can get my ride home, kay? I can't be bothered with this shit."

I waited for a response, and after none, I decided to wander in the direction where the giggling had come from. I pushed countless branches and leaves out the way, many bouncing back at me attacking my face. As I pushed past the final branch, I wandered into a small clearing, finding..

...nothing. I looked around twice, expecting them to come and run at me. I studied my surroundings, but I found nothing but silence, and trees. Lots of trees. I sighed, and sat down on the grass, leaning contently against a tree and looking pissed off at the moon. The silence which followed was slightly disturbing.

Until it was broken by a loud shriek. It cut through the air, causing me to jump and bash my head on a large branch. Hard.

* * *

_Crap._

I navigated my way from under the tree to the open area of the clearing, and felt a trickle of something fall down my neck.

'Fuck. Guys it's not fucking funny anymore, this joke is getting so ridiculous. And fyi, I can tell that's your voice Amanda. So drop the shit and get me the fuck out of here! I'm serious.'

As I waited - yet again - for their response, I rooted through my pockets for some tissue that i could hold over small cut I had on my head.

And then I saw it.

_My mobile phone. In my front pocket._

I swore loudly, more pissed than before, grabbing my phone and typing a text message as quickly as i could with the one hand I had free.

'I swear, if you don't fucking find me right now i'll shoot a cannon up your ass.'

I pressed send, and closed up my phone, placing it in my pocket. A few seconds after, I recognized the song 'Jizz in my pants' by The Lonely Island to be playing a few metres to the left of me. And I knew all too well whose message tone it was.

Amanda's.

I smiled cunningly, knowing she and the rest of the group were somewhere close. I padded across, not wanting to spoil the element of surprise. As I reached the last of the trees, I jumped through.

* * *

'BITCHES!' I screamed.

I stood there like an idiot, completely on my own, with nothing more than a small flashing device hidden in the grass, and an old, derelict cabin that desperately needed repairs. I walked toward the device, and picked it up, immediately realizing it to be Amanda's mobile phone.

I sighed.

'Ive had enough of this. You can find your own way out, i'm calling my dad.'

I dropped the mobile where i'd found it, and walked off, only halting when sounds started to come from the cabin. I turned around and started to walk towards it. I slowly opened the door and took a step inside.

'Amanda, you slut. You take these scare joke things way too far. I know Brooke, Mikey, Jess and Aiko are here too, so if you cut the crap we can still at least camp..'

I stopped when I set my eyes on a figure on the floor. At least it wasn't Amanda this time, it was Mikey. I walked over to him and kicked him hard in the stomach, expecting a screech in pain, after all, he deserved it. Instead, he rolled over onto his back, and I saw what was really going on.

"Oh shit."

His white shirt and most of his neck was covered in blood, and his face sickly pale. I stood up straight as the door behind me closed. I turned around just enough to see the silhouette of three pale figures, one male and two female. I gasped as the male blurred towards me, and an icy cold hand grabbed my waist, swinging me round, bending my head to an angle where my neck was most exposed. I screamed as the razor sharp edge of his fang pierced my skin, and struggled to stand as the vampire venom quickly coarsed through my system. I fell backwards, hitting the floor and blacking out immediately after.

**Please review ^_^ I know it's kinda crappy but i'll take any criticism that you have :}**


	2. Acquaintances

**Less cuss, more story :3 Onwards!**

My mind automatically switched itself on. I was laid down, on a cold floor, or so it felt. My head was pounding, and every inch of me felt like i'd fallen down a cliff and hit every stone on the way down. And there was also an annoying repetitive prodding sensation on the top of my left arm. I slowly opened my eyes, my vision blurred, immediately noticing a hunched over figure with long, browny hair. She stood, a shocked expression on her face, and sprinted out the room, shouting.

"ELIZABETHHH! WE GOTTA LIVE ONE!"

I sat up slowly, clutching my head. As the blurring stopped, I took time to notice my vision had improved significantly. It was the same cabin as before, still brown and cold, a small streak of sunlight intruding through the window. I looked away from it as it burned my eyes, and I heard footsteps approaching the room.

"..And I was just sat there prodding her with a stick like I always do, and she went and opened her eyes! I thought she was de.."

She stopped talking as soon as he saw me. I stared at them, the female had now been joined by two others, a female, much taller with long black hair, and a male, with fuzzy brown hair.

I eventually realised who these three people were, and started screaming at them.

"YOU BASTARDS! YOU KILLED MY FRIENDS! YOU'RE SICK! YOU'RE.."

The tallest girl ran towards me, and stared straight into my eyes. She blinked similtaneously three times, leaving me in a daze. I eventually blacked out again, and fell back onto the floor.

* * *

I awoke several hours later, my head banging. I was sitting in the corner of the room, leaning against the wall. I tried to remember how i'd got here, but everything from yesterday seemed to disappear from my mind. The male blurred over and was crouching, his face at the same level as mine.

"Hi there. I'm Carter."

"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to help." He added, as I tried to squirm away.

I stopped squirming and looked up, and he smiled, a mouth full of dazzling white teeth. Boy, he was.. hot. I stared at his brown eyes intently, before he continued with the introductions. He pointed to the taller one.

"Thats Elizabeth. And the dwarf with the brown hair is Vienna." He winked.

"Bite me, Carter." She smiled back at him.

I looked at them, with a confused expression on my face. They acted so normal, like they weren't affected by the whole fang thing. I stared at the others for what seemed forever, before the male - Carter - started talking again.

"So, what do we call you?"

I struggled to get my words together. "Kat.. Katerina. But you can call me Kate."

He smiled at me again. _Daaamn._

"Um.. so yeah. You're kind of.. a vampire now, Kate. Check for fangs" He added, awkwardly.

I stared at him with no expression. I fiddled around my teeth with my tongue, and found the sharp teeth. I stared at him with wide eyes, instantly knowing it wasn't a joke. He understood the face that I was pulling.

"Well then. I suppose we'd better teach you the vays of ze vampiree!" He said, adding in a fake transylvanian accent, baring fangs and all.

* * *

A few days had passed, in which I was taught that sunlight doesn't kill us, it just makes us go all weird and start smoking, garlic doesn't really work, and stakes only kill if left in for far too long. I was kinda bummed out that the movies weren't true, but so relieved we couldn't be killed that easily. They also added that i'd need to drink soon, and boy was I feeling it. I really didn't want to however, but if I left it longer i'd probably just go crazy and attack a bunch of people. And I wasn't about to let that happen.

I hadn't found out a lot about my vampire.. uh, 'friends'. Carter was still hot, and he seemed to get on well with Vienna. _Damn competition_. Elizabeth didn't really speak much, she was like the mom of the group, a really quiet mysterious mom..

And then she spoke. "We're gonna have to get moving. Questions are being asked about the disappearances. I don't even get why we stayed here this long; we'd better get going to our original destination. And fast." She said, with a faint underlying french accent. I thought to myself, Disappearances?

Vienna spoke first, in her child-like voice. "I'd better call Eve and tell her we're coming. I don't think she'll be happy; I havent spoken to her in months. I hope her number still works."

She rushed off to make the call, and I was left with Carter and Elizabeth.

"So uh, where are you going?" I asked.

"A little town in Texas, it's called Morganville. Vampire-friendly. You coming?" Carter replied.

I sat there, thoughts swirling. "With you guys?" I managed to blurt out.

"Sure.. why not?" He responded.

I waited for a few minutes before I stood up, stretching out, staring at each of them in turn.

I smiled. "Then lets get going."

**Please review and tell me what you think so far :3 I'll take any criticism**.


	3. Morganville

**:] Here's where it starts getting Fan-Ficcy. I don't own most of the characters, they belong to Rachel Caine :} And the characters may not act like they do in the book, js. ;)**

If the town of Morganville looked this creepy from the outside, I didn't want to think about the inside.

I thought about the past few days whilst we were being searched at the city limits. Evading the sunlight, living by night, late night clothes shopping and scaring the locals. Oh, and feeding. But I wasn't particularly too proud of that.

I walked through the limits, surrounded by Elizabeth, Vienna and Carter. The town didn't look so creepy inside, infact it was kind of.. pretty. But there was a wierd atmosphere to the place that didn't really fit with the scenery. We continued walking on, the streets getting more deserted with each new road. As we turned a corner, the smell of coffee became intense. We walked closer, and were faced with a building that wreaked of coffee, the sign informing me of it's name, 'Common grounds'.

"CAFFEINE!" Vienna shrieked as she saw the store, her voice an excited giggle.

She jumped up and down, turning to face Elizabeth, who sighed, reached inside her bag and came back out with $7. _Creepy. They act just like mother and daughter._

Elizabeth handed Vienna the cash, who then ran inside the coffee store. Carter, shrugging, followed her, signalling that we should follow. As soon as we walked through, the atmosphere changed. Here it was more open, and not as disturbing as before. It was filled with people, some paler than others, but these were the ones sat in the darker corners. We sat at an empty table, close to the counter, so that Vienna could see us. She quickly returned, clasping a caramel macchiato.

"Daamn, Oliver makes the best coffee." She sighed, after downing half the cup.

I started to ask "Who's Oli.."

"OLIVERRRRRR!"

I turned to face the direction of the voice. It was a man, quite young and handsome, with shoulder length black hair, dressed in flamboyant clothing and..

bunny slippers?

I stared, my mouth open in shock, as a man, who appeared much older than the first, gray hair tied back, in full hippie attire, ran towards him in what appeared to be slow motion.

"Myr-Myr!" He smiled, grabbed his waist, and then kissed him, full-on the lips.

I stared. Of all I was expecting of this town, it certainly wasn't this. It was kind of.. cute. And weird. All rolled into one.

"Answering your earlier question," Vienna replied, "The hippie guy is Oliver. The dude with the bunny slippers, that's Myrnin. They're uh.. like us." She whispered. Why was she whispering?

"They're kind of.. a thing. I think its cute. ..And it's not polite to stare."

I realised I was still gawping at them, and turned back to the table. Everyone else seemed uninterested, but i'd never seen anything wierder. They didn't seem suited..

Elizabeth interrupted my thoughts. "We'd better get going. They're expecting us."

* * *

We arrived at a grand house, It was big, something I'd only ever seen on TV, and it looked rather old. I'd seen a couple of these around since we entered Morganville, there must've been a trend or something. Carter walked up the front porch, and knocked loudly on the door three times. It opened slightly, and before I knew it, we were inside. I blinked at the lights, my eyes adjusting quickly, and noticed we were joined by four other people.

There were two guys and two girls, one guy significantly paler than the other - one of, how Vienna put it, _us_? - with blond hair and blue eyes, kind of like an angel, clasping a guitar. The other was slightly taller, with messy brown hair and clothes that looked like they desperately needed ironed, each had a girl attatched to their sides. One was amazingly goth, white face and raccoon eyes, long black hair with hints of purple, and a corset to match, the other, seemingly plain, with blond hair and a comforting smile.

Vienna immediately ran to the goth one, screaming "Cousin Evieeee!", whilst Carter fist-bumped with the guys, leaving Elizabeth alone in the back, closest to the door. After they all exchanged greetings, their attention turned to me.

"So, who's the newbie?" The angelic guy asked.

**Small chapter, i'm sorry, but please review ;D!**


	4. Voices

I watched their faces as Carter quickly whispered the story as to how I got from normal teenager to not-so-normal teenager with fangs. The only words I understood were woods, accidentally, vampire and wiped memory. Their expressions changed as Carter stepped away to join Elizabeth, everyone but Vienna looking disgusted. She was still trapped in her child-like bubble, unaware of what was being said.

A few seconds of silence passed, before the angelic one spoke up.

"So.. I guess you guys want a place to stay?"

"We discussed this dumbass, that's the reason they came here."

The angelic dude joke-glared at the goth one, the one that'd answered him back. He shrugged, and walked into the kitchen, followed by the other guy.

That was when the blonde one walked over to me.

"Hey, I'm Claire." She smiled. _She sure liked to do that.._

"I'm Kate." I forced a smile back.

"Sweet, Kate. That's Eve" she pointed over to the goth girl, who waved. "The blonde guy is Michael - he kind of owns the place - and the guy with the brown hair is Shane."

Great, someone had finally told me what they were called. I commited them to memory, before she turned to the next point of conversation.

"So.. I may as well show you your rooms. Coming, Eve?"

Eve nodded. She quickly shuffled over and took her place next to Claire, and lead us up the stairs, pointing out the rooms as we went.

"There's Claire and Shane's room, a spare room - Elizabeth and Vienna, you can have that - the bathroom, Mine and Michaels room, another spare room.."

"Although no-one will be taking that up, It can get noisy due to being next to Eve and Michaels room." Claire winked, and was flipped off by Eve.

"Actually, Carter is staying in there."

"Oh goodie!" He quickly replied, and ended a second later with "I mean. Daaamn. No sleep for me." He pulled an innocent face.

Eve pointed to a room at the end of the hall, before informing me that it would be my room.

"I'll leave you guys to unload your uh, heavy packing." She stared at the small bags each of us were carrying. "There are some bottles in the cellar with 'magic sauce' in them, feel free to take some. Oh, and dinner will be in like, twenty minutes. Shane's cooking. Again."

"Never guess what we're having tonight!" Claire winked at her.

I stared at them, confused.

* * *

It was Chilli. Honestly, I didnt think Vampires could eat normal food. No-one had ever discussed it, but damn was it tasty. This Shane kid sure could cook.

I downed two bowls, finishing off with a bottle of what Eve called, 'magic sauce'.

The others talked about the things that they'd been up to since they'd last seen each other, whilst I left the table early for a shower.

I hadn't had one since the night in the woods, which was nearing around nine days. But despite my heightened senses, I hadn't smelt anything.

I ran up the stairs, trying to remember which room the bathroom was.

I eventually found it, and walked inside. After making sure the door was locked properly, I sat down in the shower and sat there thinking about things.

It wasn't until I heard a knock on the door, asking if I was dead, that I realised how long i'd been in there.

I stood up quickly, turning off the water, and dried myself off, dressing in a pair of shorts and a tank top i'd bought at the store before coming to Morganville. Quickly drying off my hair, leaving it still damp and curly, I ran out of the door, running into Carter.

I stared at him in shock, asif he'd just seen me naked. I took time to notice how the light reflected off his fuzz of brown hair, little brown waves invading his eye space.

He pushed them aside. "So, not dead then?"

"Not.. technically." I thought about it. _Living dead_?

He smiled, and I smiled back, running quickly to my room. I stood leaning against the back of my closed door.

Nom, Carter.

I walked over to my window, closing the curtains as the sun was about to come up. I turned towards my bed, and had a Vienna thought; I smiled, and then jumped on the bed. I wriggled under the covers, and set about getting to sleep.

* * *

I woke up about 3pm, the sun high in the sky, a tearing pain rupturing through my head.

I screamed in pain, and tried to find my way around. It seemed to affect my sight. I felt my way around, one hand clasping at my forehead. I stumbled over a few things before finally reaching the door, and opening it, stumbling outside. The pain seemed to stop, only it was replaced by..

.._voices_.

**Please review! Criticism accepted ;D**


	5. Secrets

**Previously:**

_I screamed in pain, and tried to find my way around. It seemed to affect my sight. I felt my way around, one hand clasping at my forehead. I stumbled over a few things before finally reaching the door, and opening it, stumbling outside. The pain seemed to stop, only it was replaced by.._

_..voices._

* * *

I sat there infront of the door, listening to the voices. There are a couple I could pick out as recognizable, Carter's and Vienna's, maybe Eve's was there too; but they were all blurring together, all talking at the same time. I stood up slowly, and the voices got louder. I threw myself back to the floor, and crawled along the hallway. As I moved down the stairs, some of the voices disappeared, whilst some got stronger. I recognised Vienna, her repetitive voice the strongest.

_"Toast! Toast! Toast! Toast! Toast!"_

I walked into the kitchen, still hearing her voice, but her lips weren't moving. I thought of something.

"Vienna, think of something but don't tell me what it is."

I waited a few seconds, before hearing "_Ass monkeys_". I noticed her lips weren't moving again, and came to a quick conclusion;

_I could read minds._ I smiled to myself, and decided not to tell anyone about this. I turned around and walked away up the stairs, back up to my room to make myself presentable.

I opened the doors of the old oak wardrobe, and stared at my pathetic amount of clothing. I quickly chose plain underwear, a blue checkered cami, some black skinny jeans and some cute yet ironic socks with cartoon vampires on them. I quickly dressed, and sat down infront of the dressing table. I stared at my reflection - only just realising I had one - for the first time in days. I noticed I had become considerably paler, and the blue in my eyes was more intense. Yet my hair was still the same as it was, still brown and still wavy. I shrugged, and skipped out of the room and down the stairs, to join Vienna in the kitchen.

* * *

It was dark outside now, and everyone in the house was awake. The voices in my head had become less intense now, fading quietly into the background, and only if I tuned in to someone's wavelength would their thoughts become clear. So far I'd picked up nothing of interest, except that Eve was planning on buying new goth boots and that Shane kept thinking of lastnight with Claire.. but there was no way i'd be tuning into that again. I had access to everyone except Elizabeth; it was like she had an anti-Kate barrier protecting her mind. She sure was strange..

Since it was now nightfall, I'd decided to go outside and explore the little town, and also to see what everyone on the outside was thinking, but I hadn't told anyone else that part. I stole Carter and Elizabeth and took them with me too.

As soon as we took one step outside the house, my mind went blank. I couldn't hear the voices anymore, only my own. I stopped, confused, and without thinking, ran back inside the house, feeling somehow vulnerable. Immediately after stepping through the door, the same excruciating pain from earlier hit me again, but this time I collapsed in a heap on the floor, and passed out once more from the pain.

_(AN: Hey, I kinda made a little poem with the last sentence there ;D)_

* * *

I woke up several minutes later in a daze, surrounded by everyone, their thoughts swirling around my head like vultures.

_"Whats going on?" "Is she okay?" "She sure likes to pass out alot." "I'm confused." "I really have to pee."_

I sat up, and the angelic one - Michael - asked me what had happened. I sighed, _so much for my little secret_, and told everyone the full story, from waking up and hearing voices, to not hearing them when I went outside and panicking. I missed out the part about Shane and Claire, though..

Michael seemed to understand, and I started to read his mind.

_"Maybe the house is doing this to her, like it did me with the ghost thing.."_

I stared at him like he was an idiot. "How could a house do this to me? And what do you mean, 'ghost thing'?"

He sighed. _"Man this is going to get annoying.."_

I glared, and he realised what he'd thought, and muttered "Sorry. Let's go into the living room and i'll tell you guys everything."

"Ooh one sec!" Vienna blurted out. "I really must go pee."

* * *

Once we were all comfortably seated on the sofa, Michael continued with his story.

"When I was still human, I was walking home from a gig I'd played. I'd almost reached the door, when I was attacked from behind, and a vampire tried to make me into.. one of them. He'd failed of course, and I was there, dying on the doorstep. That's where the house comes into it - it kind of had like a bond with me I guess - and it kept me alive in the form of a ghost, but I was unable to leave it. Which is where you come into it, we think that the house is helping you too, by allowing you to read minds on the inside."

I stared at him once more, shocked by his story. "But why me? and how?"

"That's what we don't know. Maybe it feels close to you, or maybe there's another reason. I'm sure it'll come out sometime."

I thought to myself. It sure did explain a lot, like why my ability disappeared when I went outside. I put my head down in thought, my hair moving, exposing the back of my neck. I heard Claire's voice behind me, making me jump.

"Kate, what's that on the back of your neck?"

I automatically knew what she was talking about. I turned to face her. "It's a birthmark, a pretty intricate one at that. Everyone in my family has it, why?"

By now, everyone was stood with her, wondering what she'd seen. I was asked to show them, and I did, my actions followed by shocked gasps.

"Oh my god.. is it.." Eve started to ask.

"Yup." Michael answered.

"The founder's symbol."

**Please review :} Danke.**


	6. Memories

I turned around to face them.

"Founders symbol?"

Claire walked over to me, showing me her bracelet, which had a symbol eerily resembling my birthmark. I stared at it, confused once more.

"This shit is crazy." said Shane, the first i'd heard him say all day.

"We'd better call Amelie."

* * *

I shuddered as the woman's cold touch shocked my neck, examining it.

It took her a few seconds to speak. "She is a descendant of myself. I had each one of them tagged at birth using tattoos in order to identify them, incase they ever came after me or if I wanted to keep track of them. Never knew who was going to become famous." She chuckled, an icy sound.

"So I guess we know now why the house favours you." Michael said, smiling.

I couldn't make the connection. "What does this have to do with the house?"

Amelie spoke before everyone else. "I, dear, am the founder of this town. I created it so that the vampires could remain safe in modern society. I created the very house you stand in, along with many others, and we call them Founder Houses. And so that's what it has to do with the house." She finished in a very matter-of-factly tone.

I didn't really like her much, no matter how related she was to me. She looked very uptight, wearing a tight-fitting suit in icy blue, and her icy grey hair piled up into a weird style on top of her head.

"So what does this mean for me?" I asked, curious.

She smiled, not giving anything away. I tried to read her mind, but I got nothing. Damn those barriers!

"I must be going now. I have some.. unfinished business to attend to." She waved, dismissing us.

..And she was gone.

* * *

Yesterday had passed in a blur. No-one had really spoken about the founder thing, so we'd kept it out of our minds. It was late evening, and everyone in the house were either out, or sleeping, leaving myself and Carter alone downstairs. There was an awkward silence, apart from the constant buzzing of the tv in the background.

Curious, I asked him a question.

"So.. how did you become a vampire?"

I waited, thinking he wouldn't respond. Instead he answered my question in vivid detail.

"I was born in Canada in 1919 into a.. rich family I suppose. Growing up there was great, it was always fun and stuff, but when I hit 16 I got really bored of being there. Like i'd seen everything.. y'know? So I decided to travel a bit. I'd gone to Mexico, Brazil, France, England, places like that. And then I got to Italy, and I liked it there. A lot. I spent a year travelling around there and learning the language and stuff, It was fun I guess."

"Can you still speak Italian?"

"_Naturalmente posso_. It wasn't until I got to Ravenna that things started going wrong. I was walking through the city late late at night cause i'd just got there, and I was looking for somewhere to stay, when these three really big dudes started to follow me. I tried to confuse them by turning through different streets, but they were pretty good at following. Eventually I took a bad turn and got stuck in a dead-end street, and of course they all boxed me in. So I tried to run past them, like really barge through, but one of them grabbed me and well.. yeah. I was only 19."

I stared at him. "That must've sucked huh? ..No pun intended. Sorry."

"Yeah, I guess. But I suppose it's alright, I mean I get like, forever to do what I want." He winked.

I smiled at him. "I guess it does."

He moved closer to me, and took my hand. He leant closer to me, and I could tell what was going to happen next. I leant closer to him, and our lips were almost touching..

"I BROUGHT SUSHIIIIIII!" said Vienna, as she crashed through the door. "Oh, and coffee."

We jumped, and leant away, our hands unclasping. _Damn it.. Give it to Vienna to spoil a moment._ She finished unlocking the door and ran over, jumping on the sofa in the seat inbetween us. I remembered something.

"Vienna, weren't you with Elizabeth when you left?"

"Yuuuuuup." She replied.

"Well, where'd she go?"

"Uuuuuuum. I think she went to go see Myrnin, y'know, the gay guy you were staring at in Common Grounds? She used to be a student of his." She said, tucking into her sushi.

"Mk." I stared at the tv, not really taking it in, thinking about what could've happened before Vienna's interruption.

* * *

Elizabeth returned a few hours later with Myrnin, although they didn't use the door. I wonder how they do that? I made a mental note to ask them later. I'd spent a while talking to Myrnin, asking where he aquired his vampire bunny slippers. He really was a weird character, maybe a bit mad in the head, but overall he was really sweet, even if he looked like he dressed in the dark.

"So, how did you and Oliver become a thing?" I'd asked. I'd never imagined a gay vampire romance before.

"Well, we were both friends with Amelie, and she asked us to come help her build Morganville, and we met and things happened," He winked. "And here we are today. I think some of the younger vamps call us Olinin, but I much prefur Myrliver."

I didn't dare imagine what things had happened, so I changed the subject by asking him if he wanted sushi.

"'Sushi'?" He asked, trying a piece. "Oh my. This is delicious! Leave me here with the tray little one, I believe I'll be here for a quite a while with this.. _sushi_."

I smiled at him and backed away into the living room where the rest of the residents were talking. I noticed that Elizabeth had disappeared again, and I wondered what was with her. _Why was she so mysterious?_ I made another note to probe her for answers when I next saw her. I said my goodnights to everyone before padding upstairs to bed, and sat at my windowsill looking out at the world.

**Sorry for the lack of interesting things in this chapter :3 It's one of those moves-the-story-along chapters XD But please, review. xox**


	7. Confrontation

I woke up earlier than usual so I could catch Elizabeth before she went out. I got dressed, making a mental note to buy more clothes, and did the best I could with my hair. I waited for what seemed like forever, and walked out my door, just as Elizabeth was sneaking out of hers. I coughed to get her attention.

"Here. Now. I want answers."

She looked down at the floor and sighed, reluctantly walking over and through the door, sitting on the edge of my bed. "What?" She asked.

"I want you to tell me everything. Why are you acting so mysteriously? You sneak out at the crack of dawn and don't return until late at night. And how come I cant read your thoughts? And also, why do you act so motherly towards Vienna?"

She waited a couple of minutes before speaking, her french accent making everything she said sound slightly romantic. "I.. I had everything. Money, fame, beauty, a big house, a loving husband, an adorable baby, and all by the age of twenty. But apparantly, even vampires get jealous. I was sleeping, and accidentally left open my window. And as you can probably guess, a vampire got inside and changed me. I was so disgusted with myself.. I had to leave. I couldn't be this way around the ones I loved. I left the house, but I kept a close eye in the woods nearby. Eighteen years after the birth of my daughter, my darling husband unfortunately passed on. I had to look after my baby, even if I couldn't do it physically, I couldn't leave her alone. I came up with what I thought was the best idea at the time - I had to change her into what I had become, so I could have her around me forever. It was around that time I'd discovered I could also make people forget their memories - i've no idea how - which was also a handy tool. I turned her, and made her forget, and when she woke I told her I was her sister. I didn't want to confuse her, since we were almost the same age; with only a mere 2 year age difference. Since then, I've always travelled around with her.. with Vienna."

I gasped at her revelation. Vienna was.. _her daughter_? I sat there, gawping at her. I didn't know that she could be so.. deep. She'd always put on such a stern face.. I'd never had thought she'd been through all this.

But she still hadn't answered all my questions.

"That's beautiful but yet so shocking.. but what does that have to do with the sneaking part?"

She continued as if I hadn't interrupted her. "The only people that knew about this secret is myself and Amelie. And she plans to use it against me. I am being blackmailed, Kate. She says she will tell Vienna if I don't do her dirtywork for her, which is why i'm always sneaking around. The only upside to this is that she allows a permanent barrier around my thoughts, so that people such as you can't unlock my secrets. But be warned, Amelie is much darker than she appears, please promise me you won't trust her."

"I won't but.. you havent told Vienna?" I said, a hushed whisper.

"No.. I can't. It would break her.. and myself. I can't let this get out. If she finds out, it will make her hate me, which will result in me hating myself. So I must obey Amelie. Please promise me you will not say anything to anyone. At all. No matter what the cost."

"But.. how come you can't just erase that part of her memory?"

"Believe me, I've tried. Countless times. But the barrier she posesses, it blocks everything. But please, do not speak of this. It will kill me if this gets out."

I stopped for a second, realising how big this secret was, and in this realising how much depends on me not saying a word. _It will kill me if this gets out_..

"Okay. I promise I won't say anything. Ever. Even if I were to be tortured."

She hugged me, tightly, and nodded, and we sat there for a few minutes in deep silence, before she left my room to do her daily business, leaving me in wonder to think about all the things i'd found out over these confusing few days.

* * *

**Okay, so here's the deal. I don't think I'll be continuing with this, because it's like i'm only writing for one person, and honestly I don't think it's worth continuing if no-one's going to read it. Harsh, I know, but I really don't see the point. We'll see how it goes, if more people become interested, i might write more. xox**


End file.
